The Five Astros
by Kakuman
Summary: What happens when the current Astro teams up with his past incarnations. Quite possibly the biggest adventure for all five Astro Boys.
1. Astro?

**The Five Astros**

**Chapter 1**

It is an average night in Metro City. The hustle and bustle of the daily grind is all returning to their homes for a good night's rest. But when the humans go to bed for the day, the robots will play. Or in this case The Robot Revolutionary Front who is on their moped with Sprx on the wheel, Robotski on the back, and Mike the Fridge in the sidecar.

They are all singing Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto after a night of drinking turpentine, which as everyone knows is the robot version of alcohol. Drunk out of their processors they swerve all over the road carelessly almost hitting people and other robots on the road. Naturally the next thing they hear is a police siren and of course a police car.

"Oh no no no no no no this is bad." Sprx slurring words together.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later. I told you guys one of us had to be deson-something driver." Mike slurring his words just as much as Sprx.

"I won't back to jail, I can't go back" Super drunk Robotski said as he grabbed the moped's handles and tries to go faster. But, of course tipsy as he was he crashed the moped into a wall.

Moaning from the drunken nausea and pain from the whiplash they got the RRF accepted their fate as the police car stops near them. However, instead of policebots coming out the car the RRF got the surprise of seeing three punks come out.

Sprx still wasted asks the two "Hey, I like the new uniforms guys."

"Sorry Metalhead. But, we ain't coppers. Buts we dids take one of their's cars." One of the punks said to Sprx who then says to the two other crooks "See, I told youse guys that pretending to pull people over so wes can mug them woulds be a good idea."

"But Mitch they're robots they don't got cash." One of the other thugs said to which Mitch then responds "Maybe not, but we's can take them apart and melts them down for a little cash right?" An idea so good that the other thugs cheered in agreement.

Even though Sprx was greatly under the influence of turpentine he was still afraid as hell of being melted into something like plumbing pipes. So he went and grabbed the now-passed out Mike and Robotski and carried them into an alley. But, he was so drunk and weak from overdrinking that he fell over.

Sprx lied on the ground seeing as the four crooks ganged up on him and as he thought "This can't be the end. I have to keep on functioning until the RRF have accomplished their goal of freeing all robots. It can't end like this." he closed his eyes only to open them up again as he heard one of the punks scream as he was thrown into a dumpster. Sprx was shocked to see another figure there but instead of helping the thugs he was fighting them. The mysterious figure then grabbed a trashcan and put on top on of the crooks then kicked him into the wall knocking him out. The last two then jumped up on him and tried to strangle him with a chain but he could not be choked. The figure then performed a karate chop on the two knocking them out as well.

The RRF was saved but instead of relieved Sprx was confused. He was about to pass out but he could recognize the figure: he was small like a little boy, and he wore nothing but underpants and red boots, but most of all his hair had two pointy spikes coming out of his head. He looked like his friend Astro but something seemed….off.

But, then the figure spoke "You guys okay?" The voice was WAY different then Astro's. But before Sprx could say something he passed out. The Astro look-alike knew they were all right and then flew off into the night.

The next day the REAL Astro came home from school.

"Hey Orrin"

"Welcome Home Astro"

"Hey, has Dad called to say when he'll get home from Energy Summit?

"Actually he said he'd be home by tonight."

While listening to Orrin Astro plopped right down on the sofa and turned on the TV. The very first thing he saw was a news story already in progress.

"with the monkey taken in for questioning." The anchorman said or at least what he said the second Astro turned on the TV. "In other news a group of thugs were arrested last night after stealing a patrol car. The four crooks were found knocked out in an ally in front of three passed-out robots, however these robots were found with a high amount of turpentine around their mouths along with 2 tanks by their moped. So it's safe to say that they merely got wasted after a night of drinking and that they were not in any way harmed. Looks like Astro Boy saved the day again. Thanks Astro."

Astro was confused. How could he stop some criminals when he was asleep the whole night? "Hey Orrin?" "Yes Astro" Orrin replied. "You were awake all night did I do anything weird in the middle of the night?" "Hmmmmm Well Actually…..Ehhhh no can't say you did." "Hmm, I guess the police did it and the news thought it was me again. Ever since I became a superhero people have been saying I've been doing a lot of heroic stuff I didn't do."

Just then, a humongous crash was heard and seen outside. Almost in an instant Astro went and looked out the window. It was the giant orange, one-eyed, tentacled alien again who swore in its native alien language after his first defeat by Astro that it wouldn't rest until it had its revenge. In fact this is the 14th time it's attacked.

"Don't stop cooking dinner Orrin, this will only take a few minutes." Astro said as he took off his civilian clothes leaving only his iconic underwear and boots. And in almost an instant Astro flew out the window and straight into action.

Astro flew until he stopped in mid-air when he reached the alien. "Don't you ever get tired of this you weirdo?" he said. The alien looked angry the minute it saw Astro and in its language said: "Don't think you'll beat me this time robot. I've learned from my losses and I've got a secret strategy." Astro didn't understand it but got the gist of it when the alien picked up random objects in each of its tentacles. Its plan was this: throw anything he could get from the ground and throw it at Astro before he punches his eye and once he's down it will use its eye lasers to blast him to Kingdom Come.

But of course, no matter what it threw Astro dodged, punched, and blasted his way through the objects. And when Astro got close the alien panicked and began flying away. Astro then grabbed two of the alien's tentacles and began swinging him around. However, the alien also anticipated this and used one of his tentacles to grab a building. And by doing so it stopped Astro's motion and threw him into the Metro City Mountain.

The alien then grabbed Astro and began beating him around like a rag doll and when he was beaten up enough he then dropped him to the street. The alien laughed sinisterly as it had finally beaten its arch-foe. But first, it had to vaporize Astro with its lasers. Astro quickly regained consciousness only to see the alien charge up its laser to finish him off once and for all.

But just when it was about to fire its laser, like a miracle from a guardian angel another laser hit the alien's eye. It flinched in pain as it could dish it out but couldn't take it per se. The laser then hit the eye again but unlike Astro's lasers which fire off separately in large clumps it fired off in a continuous motion. Then something flew into view and Astro saw that the lasers came from the objects fingers. The alien then blindly slapped the object into the street in front of Astro.

Astro then got up and went to help the object. Astro called out to the object to see if it was all right. "Yeah, I'm okay. I usually have to deal with something like this all the time." And when the smoke cleared Astro saw the object and it was something that shocked him to the very Blue Core. It was him, another Astro Boy was right in front of him with the same chocked expression as him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Tale of Two Astros

Chapter 2

Astro and the other Astro looked surprised at each other for a few minutes. There was something different about this new Astro he had the same design as the real Astro except he looked like he was 9 years old and he wore briefs instead of boxers. The same thought went through the other Astro except he was surprised to see another Astro that looked like he was 14 and wore boxers instead of briefs.

After 3 minutes of silence the real Astro said something: "Okay, uh am I being Punkd or something?" To which the other Astro replied: "I don't know what that is but if it means being tricked I'd like to say the same thing to you."

"What?! You're the one impersonating **me**."

"What are you talking about? You're the phony. It's obvious I mean I don't wear boxers."

"Oh come on, BRIEFS? What do you think this is the 1950's?"

"Of course not, it's the year 2030."

"Whoa! Sorry pal but you're waaay off. It's the year 3025."

"WHAT! But that's impossible! Although…..I guess it would explain why Tokyo looks so different."

"TOKYO? This is Metro City."

The two Astro's kept on exchanging arguments to each other for another minute until the alien got back up with it's now visibly bloodshot eye. The alien figured now that the two Astro's were fighting with each other it would be its chance to destroy them. It fired its eye lasers at the both of them but the two robots saw the laser and dodged it.

"Look we'll deal with this later. Right now we got to beat this guy." Metro City Astro said. "Right. Let's do it." The Tokyo Astro replied with eagerness.

The two robots flew right up to the alien and began fighting it. The alien would not lose to TWO Astros so it used both its tentacles and its lasers to fight the two at the same time. Meanwhile, a news reporter-bot flying in the sky is witnessing the whole battle along with the rest of Metro City who's seeing it through the robots video camera eye.

"This is the most unbelievable moment this reporter has ever seen in its 3 weeks of activation folks." The robot said to the viewers during recording the fight. "Astro Boy is being helped by ANOTHER robot that looks and fights like him. Who is this mysterious doppelganger: A robot copy, a shape shifter, or some look-alike who just happens to have the exact same powers as Astro through some freak Spidermanish accident? This reporter says: who cares, Go Go GO Astro Boys!"

The two Astros decided to finish up the fight. One of each flew to one of the alien's tentacles and one by one they tied up one tentacle to another. Eventually the alien tentacles were tied behind his back leaving him unable to attack. "I'm a natural at blowing this guy away leave it to me." The real Astro said before he performed a Twister punch on the alien and sent it flying back into space to which the alien decided that now with two Astro Boys to deal with now decided it wouldn't return to Earth until it completed an 8-month cross-galactic training quest and learned the most powerful cosmic martial arts in the galaxy.

The crowd below the two robots cheered despite being very confused on why there are two Astro Boys. "Well now that that's over I think I've got some explaining to do don't I?" the new Astro said to the real Astro. "Yes, you do but I think we should probably head back to my house first." And so the two Astros flew back to the real Astros house where they found a very baffled Orrin watching the TV. Orrin then slowly turned his head toward the two Astros without changing his crazed expression. He then stared at the two of them for few seconds then let out a small, weakly crazed giggle and then said "So it's true…there are two of you now. Two of you guys to freak me out." He then giggled again before falling down onto the couch.

"I'm just as weirded out about this almost as much as you Orrin. I want to know who you are and where you came from." Astro said to the other Astro. "I told you I'm Astro Boy and I come from Tokyo in the year 2030." "Yeah, that much I got. What I don't get is why do you look like me, have my name, and have nearly the same powers as me? Not only that but you say you come from the year 2030, how did you get to the 31st century?" Just as the other Astro was about to explain the doorbell rang.

Astro came and opened the door it was Dr. Elefun, Mr. Mustachio, Cora, Sludge and Widget, Zane, and Trashcan. "What are you guys doing here?" Astro said to his friends. To which Dr. Elefun replied: "We all saw the news, is that other you in here?" Astro let them all in and they all saw in amazement that the other Astro they saw on the news was very real and once the other Astro saw the gang he gasped and smiled. "Dr. Elefun you're here in this strange place too. And so are you Daddy Walrus." The other Astro said as he hugged Dr. Elefun.

Naturally the name Daddy Walrus offended Mr. Mustachio and it didn't help when everyone except the Astro that called him that name laughed loud and hard at him. "Your dad really outdid himself this time Astro. But, doesn't he think that one of you is enough?" Cora said after catching her breath from all that laughing. "Hey, this guy came out of nowhere. Besides Dad doesn't make robots as crazy as him." "And he wouldn't build another robot that's just like Astro without telling any of the Ministry." Dr. Elefun continued.

"And the real Astro knows as well as I do that my name isn't Daddy Walrus." Mr. Mustachio responded. To which the other Astro said: "Of course it isn't its Albert Duncan." "IT ISN'T ANY OF THOSE NAMES!!" Mr. Mustachio yelled.

"Calm down big guy." Zane said as he put his hand on Mr. Mustachio's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm a little freaked out about this whole thing." "Preaching to the choir pal." Orrin responded. Astro then remembered to do something that he should've done a long time: use his x-ray vision. He did so and saw as well as everyone else that the other Astro had an inside similar to his, different in some ways but it was almost dead on in the design apartment. "Incredible, I guess this doesn't mean you're an imposter." Dr. Elefun said. "But, that doesn't tell how you got here." Sludge said.

The other Astro responded: "I don't know how I got here either. But, I do remember what happened before I did. I was up in space in the Crystal Castle the headquarters of my most dangerous enemy Atlas. He was planning to steal all the warheads in the world so he could force the leaders of the Earth to surrender to him so he could finally complete his goal of taking over the world. I figured that this would be a good chance to foil his evil plans once and for all. I was going to use a nuclear missile he had already captured and use it to weaken the Castles nearly indestructible casing. It wouldn't destroy the entire Castle but it would allow me to easily bust into it and destroy all of its vitals grounding it for good. Unfortunately Atlas found out what I planning to do and increased the endurance of the Castle's casing. The missile hit but it didn't nearly do enough of the damage I thought it would do. But, it did cut off most of the Castles energy leaving me a chance to try and shut down the engines. But, before I could even enter the castle a great flash passed all around us. I didn't what happened but it felt like my entire body was stretching and pulling in every shape possible as well as the castle. Eventually I passed out and when I woke up I found myself in this place you call Metro City. And when I did I instantly saw that giant alien attacking you. Even though I didn't know what was going on I decided to help you. After all it's my duty to save the day whenever I can."

Everyone in the room was silent for a few seconds after the end of the story until Zane said: "I'm still confused." But then Dr. Elefun said: "Actually I have a theory. Astro…uh….the one with the shorts, have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?" "You mean the theory that says that there are multiple universes beyond our own, yeah I know about that." Astro responded. To which a very confused Cora said: "What? What's he talking about other universes?" Dr. Elefun being the genius that he is explained: "Well Cora the theory states is that there are infinite universes parallel to our own and with each universe lies a different reality, for example a universe where the Dodo never became extinct or a universe where Earth was never polluted and Metro City never existed. The point is that every possibility exists in one form or another." "Like a universe where I rule the world?" Widget said, to which Dr. Elefun responded: "Eh yes I suppose there is." "If you ruled the world you would mess up everything and blow up the planet." Sludge said to his twin sister and of course Widget and said "Would Not" to her brother, which lead to a Would Not/Would So argument.

"Anyway…this Astro may be another universe. Similar to ours but different in some ways." "But why did the other me said he was from the year 2030?" "Like I said similar but different. The year 2030 in this Astros universe may be like ours including me and" Dr. Elefun started snickering the moment he said "Daddy Walrus." Everyone started laughing again except of course Mr. Mustachio who was the butt of the joke. "Okay I have a funny name in an alternate universe but can we focus on THIS universe and explain why that other Astro is here?" Dr. Elefun collected himself and said: "Perhaps this Astro went through some kind temporal rift that not only connected the universes but perhaps times as well as both of these things have something in common one of which is of course Astro." Astro pondered what Dr. Elefun said: "That makes sense. But that leaves one question, where did the rift come from?"

"That is something I'll have to have to call Tenma about." "Actually Dad said he'll be home tonight." "We can't wait." Dr. Elefun said as he walked in front of the window. "Any second THIS Astro is outside his own universe the closer it will be to messing up time and space and if that happens chaos and darkness will consume us all." At that moment a big shadow covered the entire living room and everyone except Dr. Elefun screamed. "What? What is it?" Dr. Elefun asked before he turned around and screamed as well. It was Zog who climbed up the building and grabbed onto its sides to stay on.

"Zog, what're you doing here?" Astro asked. "I came to tell you guys something and it looks like I came to right place. There really is another Astro." "You saw the news too huh?" Cora said to Zog. "Nah we don't have a TV. But the guys went out and partied hard again last night. I got them back to the HQ and they're still hung-over. But, Sprx kept mumbling something about another Astro and I guess he wasn't hallucinating." "Zog is that the only reason you came over?" Astro asked. "No, in fact I need your help. When I got back to the Headquarters there was a humongous hole nearby. As a matter of fact I saw something head into the junkyard on the way there, something HUGE."

"What did it look like?" Mr. Mustachio asked. "It looked like a giant…" "Crystal" the alternate universe Astro interrupted. "Yeah crystal but how did you know?" "I just remembered the Crystal Castle was in that white light as well. If it took me here to your universe then it must've taken Atlas here as well." "And I guess that's a bad thing?" Zane asked. "Very bad. If he's here then your universe is in great danger." "Zog, can you take us to the hole?" Astro asked to which Zog shook his head Yes.

"I'll stay here with Orrin and ask Tenma on what to do." Dr. Elefun told the gang. "And you kids will need someone with fighting experience to take on whoever we'll face." Mr. Mustachio told them as well. "I'll meet you guys at the hole." Astro said as he flew out the window with the alternate Astro following close behind. The others then got onto Zog's shoulders and held tight as Zog climbed down the building. Dr. Elefun and Orrin watched them and Dr. Elefun thought as everyone went into action that the cause of two universes and times coming together may be the result of something big, possibly bigger than Astro can handle alone.

To Be Continued


	3. Battle at the Crystal Castle

Chapter 3

While the people of Metro City were living a normal day out on the surface, underground was a different story. A few miles deep underground a gigantic crystal laid: the Crystal Castle. Fortunately the Castle was out of power and inside Atlas's supersonic-controlled human slaves worked vigorously to fix it. "Have you managed to restore everything?" Atlas said as he along with his sidekick Livian walked into the control center. "Not yet Lord Atlas" One of the slaves said to Atlas.

Atlas then growled in anger and then punched the wall. "I don't get it" Atlas said before he raised his fists up in the air. "How could one small nuclear missile shut down all power?" Livian then called out to Atlas and told him to come where she was. "What is it Livian" Atlas asked. Livian then pointed at the screen, which after seeing caused Atlas to get a look of shock on his face. The screen said Temporal Anomaly. "Atlas, does that mean what I think it means," Livian asked Atlas. "It says that Livian, but it can't be. The Crystal Castle can travel anywhere in the universe but not to another one. Although it would explain why the Castle is out of power, traveling to another part of space and time would greatly drain the energy."

"Atlas what do we do now?"

"If I don't know how we got here in the first place then I have absolutely no idea how to get back. We have no choice, we'll just have to start from scratch and begin my campaign for world conquest all over again."

"What? Atlas no. If we really are in another universe then this is our chance. No one knows who we are and we haven't done anything evil yet. You can give up this quest of evil and we can start anew and begin a new peaceful life together."

"I would like that Livian. But, you must understand that I can never forgive humans for all that they have done: to you and robots everywhere."

"But"

"No buts Livian. Besides, a peaceful life isn't too far behind. Once we take over the world then we can rule it together."

Atlas then embraced Livian but despite his showing of his love for her, Livian was sad. Because no matter where she went she felt like she was destined to be the enemy of all humans and robots like Atlas. Just then the alarm blared. "What is it now?" Atlas said.

It was the group after they went down the hole the Crystal Castle made after it went underground. The Castle made a tunnel big enough for them to walk through. "You were right…um….Astro. My brain processor is detecting a humungous amount of cosmic energy. It might actually be the Crystal Castle you were talking about." Astro said to the alternate universe Astro. "Wait what's that?" Widget then yelled out to the rest of the gang.

"There it is! So Atlas is in this universe and time as well." The AU Astro told everyone. "THAT'S the Crystal Castle? Not very castley if you ask me." Widget said.

Inside the castle, Atlas saw the gang through one of his screens. A face filled with dread was on Atlas's face. "No No This is impossible! There are TWO Astro's now?" "I guess he must be Astros alternate universe counterpart." Livian said to Atlas. Atlas growled again then said: "And I get the feeling he's not on OUR side." Atlas then called his forces to attack. A door on the Castle opened and a drawbridge tilted itself onto the ground. Everyone prepared themselves for battle.

About a hundred of Atlas's robot soldiers came out along with even more of Atlas's new robot birds. The gang and the attackers stared down at each other for a few seconds then the attackers began running (or in the case of the robot birds flying) down the drawbridge and started firing at the group. But Zog managed to get in front of everyone and began using himself as a shield, protecting themselves from the lasers. Unfortunately the barrage of lasers began hurting Zog. Zog struggling to talk said to the gang: "I can't handle them for long." Cora then said to the gang: "Unless he likes stating the obvious, let's get them!" The two Astros then jumped up into the air and began flying and attacking the Atlas's forces. Then everyone else ran into the fray joining them.

Mr. Mustachio grabbed a soldier's arm and threw it into two other soldiers dropping all three of their laser guns. Mr. Mustachio then grabbed the guns and yelled: "Sludge, Zane, Widget CATCH!" and threw the guns to said kids. To which they all caught perfectly and used the guns against the robots. Trashcan was running fast as his little metal legs could take him as a robot bird was chasing and firing at him with lasers. Trashcan then jumped up at got onto the bird. The bird then flew all around the tunnel trying to the little robot dog off but Trashcan was strong enough to drive the bird into a soldier's head. Trashcan escaped at the last moment but the bird and soldier were not so lucky.

The two Astros were taking down the birds easily with their combined weaponry. As for Cora she used her feminine charms to lure one of the soldiers away and when the soldier wasn't looking she kicked its legs causing it to fall down. She then grabbed the soldier's gun and then riddled it with lasers. "Rule number seven hundred twenty-two of girls big guy. Never believe it when a pretty girl just begs you to follow her. You never know what you're going to get." She said to the no longer functioning robot. She then went back into battle with the laser in hands. But Zog didn't need a laser. In fact he didn't need any weapons. He just simply fell down on the attackers, crushing all who was under him.

Mr. Mustachio punched and kicked his way through the robot soldiers until he met up with Trashcan. "Don't have anything to fight with huh?" Trashcan whimpered in agreement. "Don't worry. Get on my back and I'll protect you." And Trashcan did just that, putting his front feet around Mr. Mustachio's neck. When he was done Mr. Mustachio got back to fighting the robots with Trashcan on his back.

With nearly all of his attackers destroyed Atlas was furious. "Atlas calm down." Livian said to Atlas. "How can I expect to calm down when Astro has followed us into this universe?! Not only that but we've entered a universe where there is ANOTHER Astro?" That was when Atlas realized something: "Wait, that's it of course. If this universe has it's own version of Astro then perhaps it has its own version of Atlas as well." "If there is what makes you think he'll join you?" Livian asked Atlas. Atlas then made a sinister smirk and said: "Believe me Livian, he'll team up with me whether he wants to or not."

Atlas then walked up to one of the Crystal Castle's pillars and a tiny control panel opened up on it. He then pushed a button and a loudspeaker in the room said: "Emergency Power Activated."

The robots were all destroyed and the gang gathered in and cheered for their victory. The two Astros complimented each other on their fighting. Even though the two looked different their passion for truth and justice were equal. Mr. Mustachio then said: "Alright kids give me the guns." "Awwww But, can't we keep them for just a little while longer?" Sludge whined. "NO! The robots are all destroyed so there's no reason to keep using them. For Pete's sake your just children." Mr. Mustachio said as he pulled each laser out of the four kids hands. Just then the entire tunnel started to shake. "An earthquake!!" Zane yelled to which the AU Astro responded: "I'm afraid it isn't. LOOK!" The AU Astro pointed at the Crystal Castle as it started to fly again.

The Castle flew up as it burst out of the ground and everyone on the surface watched in both terror and amazement. Inside the Castle Atlas watched on the screen as the two Astros began to fly up toward the ship. "Looks like I'll need a distraction. Looks like this is a good time to test out Hell Rex." Atlas pushed another button and the bottom of the Castle opened up and out came a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex robot, bigger than the building's of the city. Of course everyone on the surface ran away from the robot. But, our favorite robots didn't.

"You handle the robot, I'll go after the Castle!" The AU Astro said to the real one. "We can't risk it. If this robot is anything like the real T-Rex then its strength may have doubled along with its size. I think we'll get a better chance of victory if fight it together." "But.." "Don't worry we'll go after it later." The Castle then flew fast from the city leaving the Hell Rex along with the two robots.

Hell Rex then blew a stream of fire from its mouth. The two Astros dodged it and the real Astro then used his arm lasers to blast at Hell Rex. Unfortunately Hell Rex was hardly affected by it and then swiped his mighty tail at Astro. But, Astro grabbed onto the tail as it hit him and held on tight as Hell Rex kept swinging his tail to get him off. But, the AU Astro grabbed a girder and swung it like a baseball bat at Hell Rex's head while his focus was on the real Astro. The impact was strong enough to make a dent on Hell Rex's head but needless to say he wasn't happy.

Hell Rex then grabbed the AU Astro then put him in front of his face. He then opened his mouth and proceeded to breath fire on him. But, the real Astro grabbed Hell Rex's jaw and pushed his jaw closed. The fire blew all over the inside of Hell Rex's mouth and greatly damaged him. The real Astro was right; they did have a better chance of victory if the two of them worked together. If one Astro was in danger then the other could save him from Hell Rex.

Hell Rex was actually smarter then he looked and realized this so he had to destroy the both of them at the same time. He stood up and his chest opened up and out came a barrage of lasers. Both Astros dodged frantically to avoid the lasers. However, they were too distracted to see Hell Rex's arms fly off his body and grab the both of them. The arms then flew back onto his body with both Astros in each hand. The gang got out of the hole and yelled out the real Astros name when they saw him caught.

Hell Rex's flame breath was damaged but nothing would stop him from eating them up. But before he put them in his mouth Zog went up from the front and bear hugged Hell Rex. He hugged him tight enough to get him to let go. The two Astros fell to the ground but both were all right. "So this guy now knows that in order to beat the both of us we have to separate." The real Astro said to which the AU Astro responded: "Then we'll have to make sure we don't separate." "I think I know where you're going with this."

The two Astros stood up and linked up with their arms back-to-back. The two then flew together and rocketed right into Hell Rex's face. The added weight the two made created a big sucker punch for the robot and he fell right out of Zog's arms and onto the ground. The two Astros then grabbed Hell Rex's tail with their legs and spun him around and around until they let go and caused him to fly face-first right into the wall of a nearby mountain.

The two Astros then spun incredibly fast and flew right straight through Hell Rex into the other side of the mountain. Hell Rex then made a high-pitched "OOOOOH-NOOOOO!!!" as he fell onto the ground and promptly exploded, destroying the mechanical menace, bits and pieces of the machine scattering all over the ground. Everyone on the surface cheered for the two heroes as they made a perfect landing on the ground.

"You guys did it!" Cora said as she went up and hugged the real Astro. The real Astro then said to the AU one: "I got to say Astro, you and I make a great team." "I should say the same thing to you Astro." The two Astros then shook each other's hands. The two counterparts had become complete strangers to good friends in only a few hours.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Mike the Fridge said to the gang as the RRF got over their hangovers and noticed a bunch of explosions going on by the city. "Hey guys, I see you sobered up quickly." Zane said to the RRF to which Robotski responded: "Yeah, robot drunkenness is no where nearly as long as hu…" Robotski stopped talking the moment he and the RRF laid eyes on the other Astro Boy. "EHHHH I think my eyeballs might be glitched again. I'm seeing TWO Astros." Sparx said. The real Astro then said: "Don't worry guys there's nothing wrong with you. Say hello to my alternate universe counterpart." "Hello, it is very nice to meet all of you." The AU Astro said to the RRF as he raised his hand for a handshake.

The RRF felt freaked out by another Astro being there but since it was an alternate universe Astro that made it slightly better. "Hello my name is Sparx. The brains of the Robot Revolutionary Front an organization dedicated to freeing all robots from human tyranny and these are my comrades Mike the Fridge and Robotski and I see you've already met Junior Member Zog." After being mentioned Zog told Sparx: "Sparx he's the Astro you kept mumbling about in your sleep." Sparx was confused what Zog was talking about but then he remembered that before he passed out there was an Astro Boy who saved them from the thugs.

"Oh yeah I remember. But, wait a second he's not the Astro he saved me." Everyone said "Huh?" "But Sparx I didn't save you guys so he must be the only who saved you." "I may have been wasted on turpentine but I recognize that this Astro ISN'T the one who saved us. I can tell because his voice was very different from the both of yours." Everyone was stunned, if neither of the two Astros saved the RRF then that meant…

Just then a car came by and stopped by them. It was Dr. Elefun and he looked like he needed Astro's help. "Astro, there you are." "What's wrong Dr. Elefun?" "When I called your father he was being attacked by something." "WHAT ATTACKED!!!?" "Yes, fortunately I have him on hold on my cell phone. I'll patch him through now." Dr. Elefun pushed a button on his cell phone and a hologram of Dr. Tenma came up. He looked frightened like he had been chased by something for a long time.

"Dr. Elefun finally." Dr. Tenma said. "Dad what's going on?" "ASTRO?" A surprised Dr. Tenma said to his robot son. "UHHH Yeah Dad it's me." "But that's impossible. If your there then who's THIS?" Dr. Tenma moved his cell phone so that everyone could get a good view of the person whose been chasing him. Everyone saw it and shocked to know that their fears were confirmed. The person who was chasing Dr. Tenma was……ANOTHER ASTRO.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Atlas meets Atlas and Astros meets Astro

Chapter 4

The Crystal Castle floated in mid-air as inside Atlas was finally putting the finishing touches on the upgrade to the Castle's computer. He put wires from a huge computer that was part of the Castle's central core; to be more precise the computer was the Castle's guiding system. "Atlas what are you doing?" Livian asked Atlas to which Atlas responded: "Like I said Livian, if this universe has it's alternate version of Astro then it's likely that it might have it's alternate version of Atlas as well. In an alternate universe things are different but with similarities to the universe you came from." Atlas then started putting the wires on his body. "If I'm correct then this upgrade will scan my design, then the guidance system will detect robots with similar designs such as mine. There could be hundreds of them in this universe but fortunately the computer will find the most likely candidates and will follow towards their signal once chosen."

After putting the last wire on, Atlas asked Livian to turn on the computer. Livian was of course hesitant at first but she knew she had no choice and pushed the button that Atlas told her to push. Atlas then began to flinch like he was in pain as the computer searched through his entire body and copied the design of his robot body into its system. After 5 minutes the computer finished and Atlas fell to his knees exhausted. Livian ran to Atlas' side to see if he was all right and he was. A monitor then appeared out of thin air and on its screen was the words "FOUR MATCHES FOUND!" "Four matches eh? That'll certainly save up a lot of time." Atlas said before he got up and ripped the wires off his body. "Computer, guide the Castle towards the nearest candidate!" The Computer obeyed Atlas's orders and went towards the nearest robot with his design.

Meanwhile the two Astros, Dr. Elefun, Sparx, and Mr. Mustachio followed Tenma's signal to where the third Astro was attacking. The others stayed behind at Astro's home if Dr. Elefun theory was true and that this is another Alternate Reality Astro then there is a chance he could be from a universe where he was evil. But, in the off chance that he wasn't they brought Sparx along to see if the attacking Astro was the same one that saved Sparx.

They flew over a forest where a bunch of trees had looked like they had been punched down. "Looks like this is the place." Mr. Mustachio said. The two Astros and Dr. Elefun's car then landed on a patch of grass. The real Astro began calling out Dr. Tenma and everyone else followed after they got out of the car. "Astro?" said the voice of Dr. Tenma as he heard the yelling and followed. The young robot and the scientist saw each other and embraced each other. "Thank goodness, I was afraid something to happened to…" Dr. Tenma said to Astro before he caught a glimpse of the AU Astro.

The shock caused him to drop Astro as he saw an almost exact copy of his robot son. The AU Astro felt the same way about the man who looked like the scientist who created him Dr. Boyton. The two starred at each other for a while until Dr. Elefun came up and told Tenma: "Ehm, Tenma meet Astro's alternate universe counterpart." "Alternate Universe?" "It's a long story. But, right now where's that other Astro?" The real Astro said to his father right before a tree behind them fell over.

It was the third Astro, of course he looked like the other two Astros except that he looked older than the AU Astro but not as old as the real one. He was also MUCH shinier than the both of them combined. His voice sounded older too. "I don't know how you escaped from prison Tenma but it's time for me to send you back for good."

Sparx came up to the two Astros and told them: "Guys, I recognize him. He IS the one who saved me and my comrades." "Then he isn't evil. We'll have to calm him down and explain everything to him," The real Astro said. The two Astros walked up to the third one.

"I thought you gave up on using me to have robots rebel against mankind Tenma. Now you create TWO copies of me to do your dirty work?" The third Astro said as he prepared for battle. "Wait, you don't understand! Give us a chance to speak!" The AU Astro said to the second AU Astro. The second AU Astro decided to grant them that chance. They explained that he was in another universe and that the Dr. Tenma he's been chasing was not who he think he is. Of course, the third Astro was a tiny bit skeptical but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. "I don't know if I should trust you. But, I'm going to anyway." The third Astro then shook the hands of both Astros.

While everyone returned to Astro's and Tenma's apartment, the Crystal Castle hovered over the junkyard. The computer found one of the matches to Atlas's design. The Castle then opened up on the bottom and Atlas and Livian jumped down to the ground. "This is it. The robot with my similar design should be around here somewhere." Atlas said before he told Livian to split up and search. As both robots searched they were either disgusted or horrified (depending on which robot) at the miles and miles of robot body parts. It made Atlas want to conquer this universe even more as it in his mind; contained humans even crueler than the ones back home. Just then Atlas heard Livian scream and ran to save her. A robot, one of the many zombie looking ones; grabbed Livian and held her down like he was about to rape her. When in reality he wanted her energy, which….was just as bad.

"Come on cutie, don't bogart me. I need batteries and I need it BAD!!" The jonesing robot said to Livian as she was screaming her lungs out; if she had lungs that is. Thankfully, Atlas came by and cut off the robots arms with his sword. The robot then fell to his backside armless. "Be grateful you're a robot. Had you been human I would've sliced you in half. In fact, if you don't leave right now I might pretend you were one." The robot screamed and ran as fast as he could. Atlas helped Livian up and asked if she was all right. She nodded her head yes and thanked Atlas. Then, something caught Livian's eye and walked around Atlas to see it. "What is it Livian?" Atlas asked, then Livian pointed to what she was looking at; smoke rising from behind a nearby hill.

They ran to where that smoke was coming from and found that it was coming from a doused campfire. Atlas looked at the campfire and figured that it was put out only a minute or two ago. That meant the person who lit it was not too far. In fact it was pure silence and when something is pure silence it means something or someone is incredibly close. Atlas pulled out his sword, as he knew someone was watching him. Sure enough someone was watching him in fact that person was right under Atlas. I mean, literally underneath his feet and that person put hand right out of the ground and grabbed Atlas's leg. Then the person flew out of the ground and into the air while holding Atlas.

Livian cried out Atlas's name as he was carried off into the sky. But, Atlas gained the upper hand and flew toward the bottom with his capturer still holding on. But the capturer flew up preventing Atlas to go down. Atlas then threw his sword at the capturer causing him to let go of Atlas. Atlas flew up to his feet and grabbed his falling sword with ease. "Not bad" Atlas's attacker said to him as Atlas finally got a good look at his mysterious assailant. He had a face that looked like his but his body was completely different; he wore red armor all over his body and a black helmet with spikes coming out.

Atlas asked who his attacker was and he responded: "The name's Atlas big guy, what's yours?" Atlas didn't respond, instead he made an evil smirk for he knew that he was his alternate universe counterpart. Atlas then charged at the armored Atlas with his sword but the AU Atlas used his electric shield just before the sword made contact. "An electric shield; pretty useful. However what's a shield without a SWORD?!" Atlas then turned on the electricity in his sword and cancelled out the AU Atlas's shield. The AU Atlas flinched back and fired an electric bolt at Atlas. But, Atlas easily dodged it. But, with Atlas distracted the AU Atlas fired from his elbow lasers and hit Atlas.

Livian cried Atlas's name but the AU Atlas thought she was talking about him and turned his attention to her. With the AU Atlas distracted Atlas gathered his strength quickly and flew right into the AU Atlas. He rocketed so fast that they both crashed right into the ground. Livian ran to the newly made crater and looked for the both of them through the smoke. The smoke let up and saw that the two of them were both all right. The two robots then began fighting each other again but with Atlas's sword gone and the AU Atlas at only half the energy they went at it with pure knuckles.

While fighting the AU Atlas told the real one: "I don't know who you are but it's bad enough I don't know where I am much less having to deal with you." "You mean you don't know where you are? In that case I'll tell you; you are in an alternate universe and I'm an alternate you." This answer said by the real Atlas surprised the AU one briefly and with his defenses lowered was easily punched in the face. The AU Atlas fell to his butt and said: "What do you mean alternate me?" "I mean I thought you were from this universe but since you said you don't know where you are it's most likely to assume that you're not from this universe." This thought secretly angered Atlas in his mind because if this Atlas is from another universe then perhaps there is another Astro here. But, he decided to deal with that later and went back to the AU Atlas.

"My name is Atlas and I'm you from another universe. One reason or another we've both been sent here; a universe with its very own Astro." "Astro? What do you know about him?"

"Then there IS an Astro in your universe as well. Well, there is one in my universe and there is another one that lives in the universe that all three of us have been taken to. You, me, and Livian here."

"I see; I guess that's what that strange light was."

"Strange light?"

"The light my pal Astro and I got sucked into after we sent that robot-hating jerk Drake back to jail."

A surprised look then appeared on Atlas's face. "What do you mean your pal?!" "Astro is my friend. Isn't the Astro from your universe your friend?" A look of anger and hatred then appeared on Atlas's face as he yelled to the AU Atlas: "OF COURSE HE ISN'T. HE IS MY MORTAL ENEMY!! SURELY YOU DON'T AGREE WITH HIS IDEALS ABOUT HUMANS?" "I used to; in fact during that time he was my enemy too. But after a while I realized that he was right. That humans and robots can get along." Livian then walked up to the real Atlas and said: "You see Atlas even your alternate universe counterpart agrees that humans shouldn't be destroyed. You have a chance to give this all up."

But Atlas was too stubborn to listen to Livian and kept on yelling at AU Atlas. "Listen here you, I searched for you to help me destroy Astro and that's what you're going to do!" Atlas said as the AU Atlas got up and turned his back to him. "I don't know about the Astro in your universe or the one that lives in this one. But my days of destroying the innocent are over. I don't care what you do with the two that's bothering you but I'm going to find mine and find a way to get back to our home." AU Atlas said goodbye and walked away.

Atlas then the AU Atlas to wait and AU Atlas did just that; then Atlas walked up to AU Atlas and said: "I've learned a lot from you but I think what interested me is that your power supply is just below your neck." AU Atlas then froze with fear for he knew what was about to happen to him. Atlas used two fingers to poke a hole in the AU Atlas's armor; then used those fingers to cut the wires that were keeping AU Atlas activated. AU Atlas then fell over deactivated. Livian then ran up to Atlas and said: "Atlas; what did you do?" Atlas looked at Livian with an evil smile and said: "I told you Livian; he'll team up with me whether he wants to or not." Atlas then laughed evilly as he picked up AU Atlas's body, grabbed Livian, and flew off.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. The Atlas Attack

Chapter 5

Back at Astro's place everyone listened to the new AU Astro's story. On where he came from, why he attacked the real Tenma, and more importantly how he got to the universe he was in now. "I'm so sorry about all that's happened. I don't know exactly how I got here but I'm happy to know that I'm in an alternate universe that's almost like mine. Still; it's not as good as my Metro City." "That's all right; you're among friends." The real Astro said to the new one.

"If I can interrupt for a second; let me get this straight. These two new Astro's are from universes alternate to our own and somehow entered ours?" Dr. Tenma said to which Mr. Mustachio responded: "Yup, it seemed like a coincidence that two Astro's from two different times and universes could somehow enter ours and meet. But now…. there are three of them." "Mustachio's right" Dr. Elefun said: "We know now that there's a multiverse parallel to ours and that somehow or another they can enter each others; but two universes that's containing Astro Boy's entering ours which itself has an Astro Boy as well? It can't be a coincidence."

"I think the REAL question is; why? Why are our universes uniting anyway?" The first AU Astro said. "Technically they're not uniting but bits and pieces of those universes are entering mine and from what you guys told me it was after you both went through some kind of light." The real Astro said to his counterparts. "So what we need to do is to find out what is causing it in the first place." The new AU Astro rounded out.

"But Astro…" Zane said to the real Astro, which due to the vagueness caused all three Astro's to say "Yes?" Cora stood up and said: "Okay, this getting confusing. At first being able to tell which Astro was easy, all we had to do was tell which one had the shorts and which one had the briefs. But now we got two briefs one boxer. So we're gonna need a label system." Cora put her hand on her chin, thought for a few seconds, and said: "So how about this: the new alternate universe Astro will be Astro 3, the old one will be Astro 2, and the Astro we all know and love will be Astro 1?" Everyone shook their heads and agreed.

With this new rule Zane continued with his question: Astro…uh...1, how are we gonna find out what's causing this? Astro 1 being the genius that he was; figured it out in almost a minute. "Everything and everyone in the universe are made by atoms and since these guys are from OTHER universes maybe they have a different atom signature and if it's true then perhaps we can trace the signature back to all possible outcomes. One of those outcomes has to have the source to whatever is causing all this." "What if it doesn't work?" Robotski asked. "Then we'll have to come up with a plan B. But right now I think we got other things to worry about. Astro 3, you said that there was another robot with you when you went through that light." "Yes, his name is Atlas and from I've been told he's not evil like the Atlas from Astro 2's universe."

"If Atlas is anything like us then the Atlas from Astro 2's universe is the alternate reality counterpart of the Atlas from Astro 3's universe." After hearing this from Astro 1 Astro 2 got up and said: "If that's so then it's only a matter of time before my Atlas gets his hands on the other…." Before he could finish a huge blast shook the building and causing Zog who was holding on by the window again to lose his grip.

Zog with only one hand that has fingers held on to the window as much as he could but his weight couldn't hold on very long and fell to the street with a handful of civilians under where he was going to land. Astro 1 ran to the window that was already open so Zog could listen to the others and jumped out. He flew as fast as he could and grabbed Zog's hand before he fell on the civilians. "Thanks Astro 1" Zog said as Astro gently put him on the ground.

The entire city shook again and again as whatever made it came closer and closer. Everyone still in the living room gathered by the window and looked out as rubble shoot up from behind the buildings like a geyser. Each one was like a giant taking a footstep as each of them got closer to where they were. Both Astro 2 and 3 looked at everyone and Astro 3 said: "We'll handle this with Astro 1! You guys try and do whatever it takes to handle this universe situation!" and the both jumped out the window and landed next to Astro 1.

Everyone was running away except for the 3 Astro's as they witness a huge explosion coming out of the building in front of them. When the dust cleared where the wall of the building once was had been replaced by a huge hole with two figures in the middle of it. The 3 Astro's were stunned to see it was Atlas and AU Atlas standing side by side.

"Atlas, I knew you were here in this universe too!" Astro 3 said with great joy. But AU emotionless face was unresponsive. Astro 3 was confused "Huh? Atlas what's wrong?" Astro 2 then told Astro: "It's no use Astro 3 it's just as I feared. My Atlas has gotten his hands on yours." "Brilliant deduction Astro" Atlas said to Astro 2: "and very correct. Atlas was rebellious to me at first but I managed to shut him down and while he was deactivated I reprogrammed him to lose all his emotions and make him do only one thing and one thing only: Obey me!"

Atlas pulled out his sword and said: "Now then, I think we all know what's going to happen here." He then turned his head to the AU Atlas and said: "Atlas ATTACK!" AU Atlas did just that and rocketed toward the three Astro's. But Astro 3 blocked AU Atlas's attack and held him off. "You guys take on the Atlas that's actually evil. I'm going to try and get MY Atlas back to normal." Both Astro 1 and 2 agreed and did just that.

Atlas fought off the both of them with his sword for a few seconds until he flew away from them. While Astro 1 and 2 chased after him Astro 3 struggled with his friend and tried to talk some sense into him. "Atlas it's me your friend Astro! Come on, I know you can fight the evil Atlas's programming!" But Atlas's programming was too strong and AU Atlas didn't listen to a word Astro 3 said. He then used his electric power to stun Astro 3, grabbed his leg, flew up into the air, and then spun him around and around and threw him with enough velocity to have him crash into the Metro City Mountain.

Astro 1 and 2 chased Atlas all through Metro City. Atlas fired his finger lasers at Astro 1 but Astro 1dodged the laser and used his arms blasters at Atlas. Atlas dodged all the blasts but doing so caused him to be too distracted to see the billboard in front of him and all three robots crashed through. All three of them spun around in the air before getting back to their feet. Atlas then activated his sword and fired at both robots. Atlas realized that he couldn't fight two of them at the same time so he decided to even out the odds.

He flew toward and landed on the monorail track. He then used his sword to cut the track on both sides of him and then stomped on the cut track causing it to fall to the ground causing a small gap in the tracks. To make matters worse a train was already on its way to the spot. Both Astros saw this and Astro 1 said to Astro 2: "Oh no, I'll handle the train Astro 2. You fight Atlas; after all you both are from the same universe." Astr o 1 then flew between the tracks and used his body as a bridge. The train went over Astro easily but he had to stay there just in case another train went by.

Atlas and Astro 2 then stood off face to face. "Excellent, a perfect match up; now Astro it's time to finish you off once and for all!" Astro 2 then said to Atlas: "Atlas why are you doing this? You know this isn't your universe so why conquer it?" "Because it doesn't matter where I begin my empire; as far as I'm concerned I'm willing to take over the next universe if have to and any of the ones after it! As long as you stand in my way Astro I'll never give up!" Atlas then rocketed towards Astro 2 and punched him straight in the face.

Atlas then grabbed Astro and strangled him as hard as he could. "None of this has to happen Astro. If you would just join me we could force the humans into surrendering to us. No one would have to die pointlessly; why won't you give up this foolish ideal about humans being our friends and just join me?" "You'll never understand Atlas." "You're right I won't!" Atlas then rocketed back into the city while still holding Astro 2 and then threw him into the street.

Atlas landed on the street but Astro 2 was too weak to fight. Atlas walked towards Astro 2 but then stopped when he heard: "FREEZE!" It was the Metro City military, hundreds of soldiers aimed at Atlas. One soldier then said to Atlas: "You're under arrest you Oompa Loompa wannabe! Now put your hands in the air!" Atlas did just that and a soldier walked up to arrest him. But when he got close to him Atlas grabbed his hand and held him close. "Now that I have your comrade I recommend you drop your guns and get down your knees." "Oh yeah, why should we?" Atlas then grabbed his hostage's hand and pulled his pinky finger all the way back and broke it.

The hostage screamed and on his visor said: "Amount of Pain Measured: Ungodly!" Atlas then said: "Because the longer you stand there the more of these soldiers' fingers I break!" He then grabbed his next finger with the soldier begging him to stop. Astro 1 saw all of this and with Astro 2 down and Astro 3 fighting AU Atlas he had to stop him himself. But first he had to prevent any more trains from crashing. He calculated the time the next train would come and how long it would take to repair it then got out of the gap and grabbed as many pieces of loose metal he could get. He had to go as fast as to even take a mailbox and a streetlamp for as he was collecting junk Atlas was breaking the poor soldiers' fingers one by one.

He crushed the items into one slab of metal then flew up to the gap and used his arm cannons to weld the slab onto the tracks. He was able to get it on just before another train got over. He then rocketed towards Atlas and again used his cannons on him just before he broke the soldiers' thumb. Atlas was hit by the blasts causing him to let go of his hostage. Astro then kicked with all his might on Atlas's head and the force blew Atlas into a building.

The soldiers' came up to Astro and thanked him but when a few of them went to capture Atlas, a comet came down and landed in front of them causing them to be blown away. When the dust settled it was revealed that the comet was actually AU Atlas who still had the upper hand against Astro 3. AU Atlas was holding Astro 3 onto the ground and continuously punched him. Astro 1 got Astro 2 up and told the soldiers' to run. Astro 1 walked to the fight carrying Astro 2. Astro 1 then asked Astro 3: "Astro 3 are you okay?" "Yeah, I've been through worse; although being punched like this isn't so comfortable." Astro 2 then asked how his progress was in getting AU Atlas back to normal to which Astro 3 responded: "Well, I think I'm a bit of a breakthrough."

Astro 1 used his x-ray vision on AU Atlas then said: "It's no use Astro 3. Atlas has hacked into his artificial intelligence way too good. Just talking him back to normal won't work." "Then what do we do?" Astro 2 asked Astro 1. Astro 1 thought for a bit then realized something: "I have an idea. It's a long shot but it just may work. Astro 2 and 3 grab Atlas's arms and try to keep him steady." Hearing this Astro 2 then walked to grab Atlas's left arm and Astro 3 stopped AU Atlas's punches just before it made contact with his face again then managed to grab right arm. With both Astro 2 and 3 grabbing a struggling AU Atlas Astro 1 walked up to them then opened his chest.

Astro 1 knew only one thing could save AU Atlas. The only thing that made him unique from Astro 2 and 3, the only thing that could reverse the pollution on Earth, and the very thing that gave Astro 1 his power and made him who he was: The Blue Core. If he could fix Zog with it then maybe he could fix AU Atlas. Astro 2 and 3 were surprised at looking the Core and both asked what it was. Astro 1's response was: "Our only hope." A blast of blue energy then continuously went into AU Atlas's head.

AU Atlas screamed very loud as the energy rearranged the circuits in his head. Blue light came out of his eyes and mouth which worried Astro 2 and 3 but if Astro 1 said it would work they trusted him. AU Atlas struggled but Astro 2 and 3 grabbed as hard as they could as the Blue Core kept firing its energy into him. After a minute the energy stopped and the light from AU Atlas faded as he stopped screaming and struggling and eventually fainted. The two Astros let go of AU Atlas and Astro 3 laid him down. Astro 3 then asked AU Atlas to wake up and after a couple seconds he did.

"Astro?" AU Atlas said. All three Astros smiled when he said that. "Atlas are you okay?" Astro 3 asked AU Atlas. "Yeah, I feel alright but something must be wrong. For some reason I'm seeing three of you." "It's a long story." Astro 3 said as he hugged a very confused AU Atlas. But their joy suddenly turned to surprise as Atlas got out of the rubble from the wall he created. "It's that guy I fought at the junkyard." AU Atlas said to which Atlas responded: "Yes and from what I can tell all four of you have become incredibly tired; now's my chance." Atlas then pulled out his sword and prepared to kill them.

All four robots closed their eyes and accepted their fate. But they opened their eyes when they heard a big clunk. They witnessed as they saw a black and white person hit Atlas on the head with his head as if the person fell from the sky. The person then fell in front of Atlas then said in a high pitched voice: "Owwie, hey where am I?" Atlas saw the persons face and for some reason paralyzed him with fear. "No no it can't be." Atlas said before he seethed his sword and growled. "I have no choice I must retreat." Atlas then flew away from them as fast as he could. The person then turned his head towards the four robots and suddenly they understood why Atlas was afraid. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Astro 1 said as he saw a FOURTH Astro Boy looking at them with confusion.

Meanwhile in another alternate universe; a universe where everything is an endless infinite desert; where there is nothing but sand and air there; laid something that didn't belong: a throne made up of human bones, robot parts, and dried tar and a figure that sat in it who witnessed the events of Astro 1's universe through a transdimentional viewing portal. "Hmmm interesting; it appears the effects are getting faster. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. I will take what's MINE!"

End of Chapter 5


End file.
